


Ramsay the crazy rock Star

by Leslielili28



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Possession, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/pseuds/Leslielili28
Summary: This is for a request from Pips69 ! enjoy !Modern Ramsay as a Punk Rock/Greaser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request from Pips69 ! enjoy !
> 
> Modern Ramsay as a Punk Rock/Greaser.

Ramsay go on stage accompanied  with his band.His face is wounded and the crowd gasps.With the micro he say cheerfully :

“ No no don’t worry….. My boys and i we had…A _little fight_ but it was really fun ! Wasn’t it ? He ask to his mens,laughing ,sadist..Their face is more bloody than his own.They all answers not really enthusiastic like him :

“ Yeah yeah it’s was Ramsay…….”

“ Good ! Now !……Let’s do something more… _Important to me_. “ He is preparing to play with his guitar when he feel a presence…The only that’s matter, fade away slowly.And he see him,trying to leave the concert hall.He smile amused but a little offenced :

“ Oh _**Ree**_ e _ek……._ Did you want to leave me now ?…In front of everyone ? Reek trembling answer weakly toward these percing blue eyes staring at him like Ramsay was ready to kill him now :

“ I’m sorry Master….I didn’t want to….Forgive me….” He is so scared but doesn’t want to offence Ramsay.This is not what he wanted.What he wanted is just ridiculous.

“ I will forgive you if you sit down **_now_**. “ His tone was very gentle talking to his puppy.He was so well trained.Reek then take the seat that was reserved for him.Just in front of Ramsay.The beast smile kindly to him :

“ I’ve made a song for you….Are you happy my Reek ? .. _Look .at .me_ Reek…It’s okay…I won’t hurt you…It’s a gift !” Reek raise his head and can see all the sincerity from his Master.Reek smile like ready to cry :

“ Thank you…Ramsay.”

Ramsay stare at his puppy for a little last moment,making sure he won’t never leave this place before turning to Damon and nob with his head.They all began to play until Ramsay scream to his micro,closing his eyes.His scream was full of strengh and he laugh madly,his blue ice eyes expressing all his excitement.He dance,fire and passion inside of him ,singing for his puppy.The crowd claps frantically under Ramsay’s madness.And Reek only watch his master.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it was just a very small parenthesis.Wrting Ramsay it's still hard i'm not the best writer to write him,i need time so sorry if it's not really good .No sequel here this is just a very little shot.Anyway i plan a future long story for him ;) but after " The Damaged boy " my actual story.But not matter what i write about our Bastard,the only official story about him is " Saving Ramsay " because i want it :p...Bla bla bla.


End file.
